


Hypna Sings The Rolling Stones; AKA She Can't Get No Satisfaction

by HypnaPomp



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Other, Sexual Frustration, dirty bars, fake phalluses are a girls best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypnaPomp/pseuds/HypnaPomp
Summary: OC goblin Hypna deals with sexual frustration in unhealthy ways, what's a girl to do when she can't cope with her own kinks?





	Hypna Sings The Rolling Stones; AKA She Can't Get No Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing smut about my character, that doesn't mean that I like receiving PMs about horny thoughts. Feel free to enjoy for afar!

A dark, dingy hole in the wall that barely made enough money every month to pay whatever rent a slumlord would collect for a place like this. The few candles that lit up the room had wicks that held aloft solitary flames amid pools of hot wax. Everything had a specific level of grunge and grime to it, even the patrons. That must be what brought Hypna to this place, what made her seek it out every few months. A craving that she couldn’t just manage to quit, or sate for long either. It felt irrational, the specific need that coursed through her veins and carried her feet to these unwashed, thoroughly sticky floors. Not even holy Light from some sort of Prime Naaru could possibly hope to cleanse this place of the filth that had built up.

Delicious, like a fine aged wine. As hard as she tried to hold herself back, she kept coming back to sip from this bottle. The recent stressors of life had pushed her further along, and the witch found herself back sooner than she had planned. She knew enough to not dress up when coming here; it would be brazenly foolish and idiotic to draw any real attention to herself.

For now, she sat alone in a corner booth that was almost snug, nursing what had to be one of the foulest things she’d ever tasted. Well, second worst. She had to put up the pretence of being here for anything other than what she was, even if her awful acting only served to drive home and lay bare her presence. It was part of the game she played; crucial to the motions she went through to evoke everything properly. Just like any other ritual.

Lurking in the shadows, Hypna waited for the perfect catalyst to come along. The most important part of this, if she didn’t ‘catch the right fish’ then the whole evening would be a waste and she’d be worse off. There was definitely some sort of metaphor here about bottom feeders and murky water, but the right words didn’t really come to mind.

Time passed at the same pace as a drunken slug, just as slimy as the atmosphere too. Patience was key; just as Hypna was getting ready to finally leave and try her luck elsewhere, a few mercenaries stumbled in. A small group of three seemed so much larger in the tight quarters, their raucous laughter and jeers made the tiny bar feel so much smaller, like the walls were closing in on all of them.

From her corner, Hypna observed the group. One of them looked to be what she was looking for off the bat, another goblin. Around her age, perhaps, his greasy black hair was streaked with touches of grey around his temples. All three were in plainclothes but from the way they carried themselves it was painfully obvious that they earned their livelihoods through spilling blood and crushing skulls. Something that Hypna normally found abhorrent. Maybe that was part of the draw, someone so morally different from herself that it felt forbidden, thrilling. That was only one part of it, though.

The three men ordered a round of drinks and took over one of the tables across the room from the dank corner, closer to the bar. Three seats were occupied; the one chair between where the goblin now sat and Hypna’s line of sight was left open. Surely it was only a matter of time before she managed to draw his attention. Hopefully. There was no guarantee he’d be interested in what she’d offer, if that ended up being the case then she’d be casting her line somewhere else shortly. A wash wasn’t enough to stop her tonight, though.

Now was the time to eschew some of that subtlety, the witch kept her eyes locked on the goblin. Of course he noticed after a bit, his orange eyes trailing back to return her stare. Next was the tricky bit, getting her intentions across without alerting his buddies, she had no intentions with the other two and she’d prefer to keep them out of it when all was said and done. Keeping eye contact with the goblin mercenary, Hypna took a long sip from her mug before slipping out of the booth. Her heart fluttered in her chest, each step she took felt like she was dancing on air as she moved halfway across the room and took the door that lead to what had surely been a broom closet but was now relegated as a small restroom.

The tiny space was almost paradoxically clean compared to the bar it was attached to. The stale smell of piss and sweat was still present but everything looked relatively shiny and clean. She chalked it up to the space needing to be cleaned often enough that it was beginning to shine.

Leaning against a small water basin, Hypna held her breath as she tried to listen for signs of someone on the opposite side of the door. Her ears twitched as she thought she heard soft footsteps, somewhat assured that the sounds of discussion hadn’t gotten any louder or closer. The rusted hinges creaked as the door opened just enough for someone else to slip in, the ‘click’ of the lock following.

“It’s dangerous around these parts, you know, to go around leaving doors unlocked.”

The mercenary’s voice was softer than she expected, he looked like the kind of man who gargled gravel every morning and drank whiskey like water. That didn’t really change the threatening edge still present, and that deep rumble that so many men seemed to cultivate still sounded from his chest. Or at least Hypna imagined that sort of rumble that would be there if he spoke more.

“A calculated risk.”   
  
“Well, you certainly look like a calculating broad. You also don’t look like the kind to be hanging around dive bars.”   
  
He started approaching Hypna, each step taken slowly as he flicked open another button on his shirt. His muscular chest was riddled with scars of all sizes, a few old and faded tattoos crisscrossed with claw marks or sinister slices.

Hypna felt her face heating up, her heart pounding in her ears as she tried to keep a straight face and maintain her calm demeanour. Or at least continue putting on the air of one. She stood her ground as he got closer, tilting her head slightly as she watched him.

“Slummin’ it up, then? Came to ge-“  
  
“Let’s not get into the details of why, we should focus more on the ‘how’.”

Her tone was a little snappier than she expected, she didn’t want this kind of useless back and forth. Everything was falling into place so perfectly and she wasn’t about to let it get away from her.

“Who cares why, it doesn’t matter. What matters is mutually satisfying results,” Hypna had stepped away from the basin and started lifting the skirt of her dress, the hem sliding midway up her thigh before she stepped closer to him, within reach.

“Mm, point taken.” There was that rumble, making Hypna’s heart skip a beat and goose bumps rise all over her skin. That electric feeling ran through her again when he grabbed her hips with his rough hands. He pulled her closer and she could smell the sharp aftershave he used, prickling at her senses. Hypna let go of her dress and rested her arms on his shoulders, swaying her hips in an exaggerated swing as she stepped backwards and pressed her back against the wall.

The hands that had been squeezing her hips moved up her body now in a fluid motion, barely half a beat passed and he was palming her tits through the fabric she wore. She didn’t let any time go to waste either, her fingers hooking into the waistband of his pants only to meet at the front where she found the closure. He was already excited, she could feel the heat from his bulge as her fingers dipped inside before undoing his trousers.

Now he had pressed his chest against hers as his hands pulled up the back of her dress and slipped under to grope her ass. He snorted a laugh when he found she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “Calculated risk, huh?”

Hypna didn’t bother with a retort, a verbal one at least. Her hand reached down into his pants, ready to pull him out. Little chills ran through her again as her fingers brushed against the base of his cock, thick and starting out decently solid. Her hand wrapped around him and pulled him free, immediately starting to squeeze and stroke his member as he let out a groan of approval. He pumped back against her grip while his hands spread her ass.

He continued getting acquainted with her body as she stroked and squeezed him; he pressed her harder against the wall as his hands came around the front of her dress. The rough and calloused digits pressed between her legs, petting and stroking her soft bush before slipping further between her thighs.

“Fuck, I need more hot and ready sluts in my life,” he muttered as two of his fingers spread her open and the third dragged over her slick folds. Another shiver ran through Hypna when the pad of his finger brushed against the hood of her clit, just enough to drag it back slightly and make her melt.

The shiver and chill came with a happy gasp, “Yesss,” She reached down to grab his wrist but he swatted her hand out of the way. He had a better idea brewing.

One of his hands wrapped around the bottom of her thigh, lifting it and spreading her legs nice and wide as he pinned her against the wall with the rest of his weight. Another rush shot through Hypna’s mind, _yes, be handsy, get grabby! _Her arms wrapped around his back and pulled him against her harder.

“You don’t talk much, do you?” He grunted as he reached down and adjusted his aim, grumbling in annoyance.

“Maybe you talk too much,” Hypna gasped as he’d lined himself up to her entrance and began to push slowly. The crown of his cock insisting on entrance between her legs; the slow penetration was ecstasy, the tension in her belly wrenching till she felt his head press through. The following wash of relief made her mind buzz, if only it felt that fantastic with every thrust.

He didn’t slack off now, pumping fast and hard into her as he buried his face in her neck. His claws began to sink into her skin, the tiny amount of discomfort distracting her enough that she was able to get more into the groove and rhythm of his thrusts. Hypna lifted her other leg to wrap around him, holding onto him and pulling him closer and tighter against her body. It was also a good way to leverage her hips and start wiggling and grinding back against him, even if she didn’t have much room to push back. The last thing Hypna wanted to be was a dead lay, even if something felt off and lacking.

She couldn’t shake the feeling as the other goblin panted against her ear, rutting into her like a horny dog. Well, more like a horny jackass as he growled in her ear, “C’mon, whore, play nice now, ya want your treat don’t ya?”

Well, that did it. With a huff of frustration, Hypna pushed the other goblin off of her as he pulled back out of her. He lost his balance and stumbled backwards, looking dumbfounded for a moment before his expression turned to rage. “What the fuck?!”

In the same space of time Hypna had pulled her skirt down and moved to step past him, her hand reaching to unlock the door with a single flick just as she felt his hand wrap around her shoulder and try to pull her back. “Where do you fuckin’ think you’re going? We ain’t done here!”

The man was strong, pulling her back and throwing her off her balance for a second, enough to turn her to face him again. Hypna’s other hand had turned the lock and opened the way for her exit. Dark shadows crept into the corners of her vision and whatever the other goblin saw was enough to make him pause, slack-jawed. Not wanting to get into some sort of altercation, Hypna took her chance to hurry out of the bathroom and the bar before he had a chance to reconsider whatever had caused him to hesitate.

Rain had begun to fall sometime when she was inside, and now as she stormed down the alleys of Orgrimmar it set an appropriate atmosphere to match her mood. Most of those out at this time of night paid her little mind, seeking out shelter and not worrying about some grumbling goblin. Malcontent had seeded itself inside of her, made worse by the gnawing need that had her seeking out the bar in the first place.

Frustration roiled inside her chest. Sure, she got annoyed and grumpy just like anyone else but this was new, whatever outlet she needed to use to work this feeling out wasn’t apparent as she kept drawing blanks. Hypna had been certain that this was what she needed, the timing was right and the feeling was close but…well that didn’t turn out very good, did it?

The black cloud hanging over Hypna’s head followed her all the way home, giving her ample time to ruminate and struggle to pin down what was lacking. Usually she loved dirty talk, he wasn’t too bad looking and wasn’t too aggressive, he took a hint after all. Maybe… what he said made it feel too personal. The wrong pick, maybe. There were too many variables.

By the time she made it back home, she had figured out somewhat of a plan to at least get herself through the night. There were thoughts swimming at the edge of her mind, just in reach, but she refused to acknowledge them. She knew what she really wanted or needed, but… it was unavailable. It was just hard to admit that to herself, and rather than think about it and get all moody and down on herself Hypna chose to just not let those things cross her mind.

Now…where would be a good place to do this? The bath, perhaps. The bed was unappealing at the moment. Thankfully none of her new friends were crashing at her place at the moment and she finally had the whole cottage to herself. She could let go, relax. Of course, the best way to let go was to immediately get naked.

Pulling her dress off and over her head took half a second. Well, the wet fabric got stuck when she had it nearly off and she had to wrestle with it for a moment but the freedom that came afterwards was almost as good a rush as that first push. Knowledge that she was alone helped put her at ease further, Hypna hummed a tune as she went digging in her dresser for a few items before practically skipping down the stairs to the bottom level of her home.

Whole-bodied need still sulked inside of her; it wasn’t going to be going away any time soon. The best she could do now was become well acquainted with ‘Dove’, one of her larger, thicker toys. It had a suction base so it would hold steady against the wet stone and keep up with whatever she threw at it. That wasn’t all she brought with her, though. A simple, black leather collar had come along for the ‘ride’. It had a buckle fastener, and the leash that went with it was already fixed to the ‘o’ ring. Hypna gave the leash a tug once the collar was fastened around her neck, making sure it was adjusted just right.

Again, it wasn’t what she needed but it would do. The pressure around her neck from the leather alleviated a little of that craving, confirming she was somewhere on the right path.

Past the free showers, the lowest level of her little hideaway had a bathing area fed by a nearby hot spring, carved out of the natural stone. Sinking into the warm water felt better than she expected, warmer than she expected. She must have caught a chill on her way home, but it was just going to be another excuse to stay home for a few days in seclusion.

‘Dove’ easily grabbed onto the wet stone wall, and Hypna gave it a little tug, and then a more forceful push before she was satisfied that it wouldn’t disappoint her like the goblin from the bar. Gods, was she becoming picky? Perish the thought.

Finding the right angle was quick, and Hypna had an easy time lining up her core with the toy before sinking down. She got to control the pace this time, drawing that delicious tension out again as long as she could before her lust pushed her out of the way and she slammed her hips all the way down.

The sudden stretching and fulfillment was painful in the best way, one of the most satisfying ways. The blunt head of the toy nearly pressed against her cervix, threatening to make that discomfort worse, but the wide and girthy base felt divine against her inner walls. A careful balance would have to be held, at least for the moment.

Bracing her hands against the stony brim of her bath, Hypna bent her knees slightly and leaned forward as she began her ride. She took her time pulling off, rolling her hips in just the right way to press the natural bend of ‘Dove’ against all her favourite spots. The way the shaft pressed and glided against the back of her pelvic wall made her shiver and pull on the leash, a soft moan finally slipping from between her lips as her eyes closed.

The next time she pushed back down was faster, harder. The crown bumped into her cervix just a bit, making her wince and pull back before slowly pressing down harder. An even and unrelenting pressure was more pleasurable than a fast jab, and she squeezed the muscles of her pelvic floor like she was aiming to crush the rubbery material. Her other hand that had been bracing her against the wall let go so she could hook a finger in both of the hoops piercing her nipples and pull.

Hypna’s mind was swimming; those forbidden ideas and wants that had been drifting near the edges of her consciousness were now pulled up into focus. The witch’s back arched as she pushed down on ‘Dove’, grinding her hips in little circles and stirring herself the right way. A little fantasy wouldn’t hurt, right? Of course, that thought was followed by a whisper at her ear that it could never possibly happen. Was she just torturing herself? As she felt her body buzz closer to her peak, she didn’t care. Whatever she needed to get her off at this point.

The finger that had been playing with her piercings migrated down between her thighs, finding her throbbing clit that the other goblin had brushed so briefly before. Careful of her nails, she teased and pushed the hood back and forth as she started riding the dildo again, tired of teasing herself towards a climax, she wanted to cum _now. _

In her mind as she fucked herself, the leather collar became strong, rough hands squeezing around her throat. There wasn’t much more that she wanted in that moment than to have someone to wrap her tongue around, to please someone with her lips. Her finger slipped and slid across that one spot on her clit that made her legs shake and tremble. She pressed it harder, making her legs truly quake as she cried out, _so fucking close._

Water splashed up the rim of the bath, leaving puddles on the stone floor as Hypna worked out all that stored up energy. Her fingers pinched her overly-sensitive clit, squeezing it the same way her pussy squeezed around ‘Dove’. As she managed to push it all the way inside of her, Hypna’s mind grabbed onto the memory of the feeling of a nice, fat cock pumping her full of hot cum. How amazing it felt when you could feel them twitch, the spreading warmth and heat and then the lovely sticky mess left over when they pulled out.

_ That really did it; _Hypna’s body jerked suddenly before locking up as the tension broke and sent waves of electric ecstasy through her body and mind. For a moment she floated before it all came rushing back and hit her hard. But…it wasn’t enough! She wanted, needed more! Gritting her teeth, she started pounding back against ‘Dove’, determined to fuck herself silly.

An hour later, Hypna pulled herself out of the water and laid down spread out on the relatively cooler stone floor. She panted and gasped as she tried to catch her breath, having gotten caught up in trying to chase a high she couldn’t provide for herself. **_Fuck._**

** **

Now as she lay there, weariness hit her at the same time that the awful tension rose again. She was back where she started, nothing had changed except now she was sensitive and sore too. **_Fucking hells, _**what was she going to do?


End file.
